Phoebe and Ross chapter one
by Phoebe and Ross 4ever
Summary: This chapter one of the ongoing fanfiction about Phoebe and Ross as a couple.  It is told from both points of view.


chapter 1

**Chapter****1**

**Phoebe****'****s ****POV**

Ross and I were sitting at the coffee house. I'd just ordered a muffin. I wish I'd gotten some hot coffee to pour in my ears. Maybe then I wouldn't have to listen to him blab on, and on, and on about some dinosaur thing. I wonder what Monica's doing; I wonder how she put up with this growing up. Oh, God I can't take it anymore. "Ross," I pleaded, "Can we please talk about something else?" He seemed shocked, "Oh, sure Phoebes." I took a long sigh of relief. I'm not a religious woman, but hallelujah! "So…when's the last time you saw Emma?" I tried to change the subject completely. "Oh, I'm actually going to see her tomorrow," he replied. I simply nodded. The awkward silence still managed to be more interesting then the geo-ego-what-the-hell-ever dinosaur period. After a while, the silence did get boring. "Okay Ross, well I have a client waiting so I'll see you at home." He finally stopped staring at something long enough to get up and hug me goodbye. I remember when we started doing that…

_ (_Flashback)It was around 2a.m. I'd just got into a huge fight with Mike. I needed some comfort, and when Monica and everyone else were asleep, I decided to head over to Ross's. I pounded on the door, hoping I wouldn't be ignored. He opened up a second later. He looked tired, groggy, and about ready to curse someone out, but when he saw my hysterical face, he snapped back to reality. "Oh my god, Phebes, what's wrong?" I tried to catch my breath long enough to respond. I still only got out, "Mike…I saw him…he had an affair…in our apartment." After that my eyes filled with tears again and I buried my face in my hands. I suddenly felt his arms around me. "It'll be okay," I think he said. I put my head on his shoulder and we sat down on the couch. He pulled me off for a moment to say, "Wait here, I'll go get you something to drink". The next thing I knew he was carrying two wineglasses. "Phebes, are you gonna be okay?" What kind of question was that? "No, Ross. Where am I going to stay?" That thought just hit me. The apartment was in Mike's name. Ross offered for me to stay with him. I said yes, but I'll admit I thought it was insane…

I'd stopped by the coffee house to get Ross something, and I ran into Mike, after 6 months. I finally got home and told Ross," I just saw Mike, he was with another girl." "How come he's already found someone and I'm still alone?" "Aw, Phebes. You're amazing, and any guy would be lucky to have you." What did he just say? Man, he needs better social skills. I hope what he said came out wrong. He went to go work in his room, and I thanked him to try and make what he said less awkward. But then, that was ruined. I gave him a hug, but then we looked into each other's eyes and…..we kissed! Holy shit, I kissed Ross! I couldn't breathe and we both started stuttering. "I…um…yeah…so…I have to…like go…um bye!" I ran to my room and slammed the door. What just happened?

**Chapter****1.5:**

**Ross****'****s ****POV **

Phoebe and I were at the coffee house sitting on the couch. I was making a very intuitive conversation about the geocentric period. "Ross," Phoebe interjected with her hands held up giving me the sign to stop," Could we please talk about something else?" "Oh, sure Phebes" I replied. She smiled and appeared to be thanking God that I had finally shut up; however I knew she wasn't going to say anything.

"So…when's the last time you saw Emma?" Phoebe knew how much I missed my daughter when she was with Rachel. "Oh, I'm actually going to see her tomorrow." Phoebe nodded which cause her blonde hair to come out from behind her ears. She pushed it back the way she liked it. We were silent for what seemed like hours. I was getting bored. "Okay Ross, well I have a client waiting so I'll see you at home." I stopped staring into Phoebe's hazel eyes long enough to stand up and give her a hug goodbye. We have done that ever since the night she showed up at my door 6 months ago…

_ (Flash__back__) __I was sound asleep, dreaming about living in prehistoric times when I awoke to a knock on my door. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 2 a.m. Who the hell comes over at 2 a.m.? I thought to myself. I opened my door to a sobbing Phoebe. Just looking at her made me want to cry. "Oh my god, Phoebes what's wrong?" I asked. She was hyperventilating, "Mike…I saw him…he had an affair…in our apartment." She buried her face in her hands and began to cry even more. I pulled her into my arms for a hug. "It'll be okay," I assured her. I guided her to the couch, and got her something to drink. "Phebes…are you gonna be okay?" I said. "No Ross…where am I going to stay?" She looked terrified. "You can stay with me," I offered without thinking it through. But I had an extra room, so it wasn't a problem_…

I'd been home for about 3 hours when Phoebe came through the door. "I just saw Mike, he was with another girl." She looked really sad. "How come he's already found someone and I'm still alone? She frowned, "Aw Phebes," I said taking her hands in mine, "You're amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you." As soon as I said that I thought Holy shit! That came out wrong! I would've tried to say something to make it better, but I knew I'd only make it more awkward. That kind of thing happens to me a lot. "I'm gonna go work in my room," I said. "Okay, and thanks Ross." After saying that, she came over and gave me a hug. I looked deep into her eyes and she looked into mine. I couldn't tell you for a million dollars which one of us leaned in first, but we kissed. Oh my god I just kissed Phoebe, I thought. "I uhh…yeah umm…I gotta go!" I uttered. We both bolted to our rooms and slammed the doors. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, all I knew was that I just kissed Phoebe.


End file.
